<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>like sugar to my heart by Lake (beyond_belief)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28022538">like sugar to my heart</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/beyond_belief/pseuds/Lake'>Lake (beyond_belief)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Venom (Movie 2018)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alien Sex, Candy, Cannibalism Play, Gender-Neutral Venom Symbiote (Marvel), M/M, Other, POV Venom Symbiote (Marvel), Teasing, Xenophilia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 22:14:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,906</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28022538</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/beyond_belief/pseuds/Lake</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Venom <i>was</i> trying to sort their pile of candy, thank you very much, but then Eddie decided it was more fun to pretend to eat them.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Eddie Brock/Venom Symbiote</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>319</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>like sugar to my heart</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I tagged for cannibalism play but it's very much an Eddie is teasing Venom while Venom pretends they don't like it (but they do) sort of thing.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Venom is hovering at the kitchen table, mostly Themselves and connected to Eddie by only a few thin tendrils that ran from their mass to Eddie's shoulders. They'd been connected via his calves earlier, the shapely muscle a part of Eddie that Venom loves dearly, but after Eddie had taken a few steps he shook his head. "V, I know you won't actually let me trip over you, but I feel like I'm going to trip over you if I turn the wrong way, so could we do this out of some other part of my body?"</p>
<p><b>Yes, Eddie, that is no problem,</b> they replied patiently, amused at their human's irrational fear of <i>tripping</i>. As if Venom would not catch him. </p>
<p>Venom's sorting out a large bag of bulk candy, all different kinds jumbled up together. Eddie said it was cheaper like this, and sorting it into each individual kind and picking out anything that did not Belong kept Venom busy while Eddie did the thing he mentally referred to as <i>some shitty half-hearted cleaning, but whatever, just don't want mold because then we'll never get the security deposit back when we move out of this dump</i> and Venom found <b>Boring, Eddie, why can't we watch more Planet Earth instead of rubbing the counter with soap?</b></p>
<p>"Because, V, I'm trying to be a functional adult," Eddie sighed. </p>
<p>Human ideas of <i>functioning</i> were strange. </p>
<p>Eddie scrubs, and Venom picks the wrapped red and white peppermints out of the pile. The mints make all the other candies smell sharp and strange, so they take them out first, and put all of them in a small shapeless container that Eddie says is called a zip-lock bag. </p>
<p>Now they can sort the candies they <i>do</i> like. </p>
<p>Eddie drifts over as they're extracting all the regular caramels from the pile. "Hey, babe. Get all the peppermints out?"</p>
<p><b>Don't know why mints need to be in with other treats,</b> they grumble. They open a caramel and eat it, then open another and offer it to Eddie. </p>
<p>"Mm, thanks." He eats it much slower than Venom, letting it dissolve in his mouth. He says it's because he doesn't want to chew it and pull out the little bits of metal in his teeth, even though Venom has offered to fix the tiny holes. They can taste the sugary sweetness as it melts on Eddie's tongue, and it's nice. </p>
<p>Eddie leans over them to poke at the unsorted heap of candy for a moment. His face presses close to their form, so they nuzzle underneath his jaw and enjoy the <i>happy - amused - happy</i> that runs through him. "You smell good, V, what did you get into?"</p>
<p><b>I did not get 'into' anything,</b> they reply.</p>
<p>Their host does his own bit of nuzzling as he inhales against them, making them shiver. "It's like... cookies? Did you bake without me again?"</p>
<p><b>Would not! I know you like to perform that activity together!</b> They pick out a few more caramels and add them to the growing caramels-only pile.</p>
<p>"Hmm." He gives them a kiss. "Oh! It's the body wash we used this morning. I guess it fades out on me almost right away, but maybe since you're made of different stuff... mmm, it's nice."</p>
<p><b>Really?</b> Eddie's body wash proclaims to be 'spiced vanilla', but Venom doesn't think it smells anything like the vanilla they put in the chocolate chip cookies, or like the pepper Eddie puts on his food sometimes. </p>
<p>Eddie must get the drift of their thoughts, because he chuckles. "I don't think the spices are supposed to be just pepper, babe. The next time we get coffee, remind me to get a chai, and I think it'll make more sense to you then." </p>
<p>
  <b>I will remind you.</b>
</p>
<p>They expect Eddie to steal some more of their candy and move away, but he only sniffs them again. They send a querying pulse through the bond, and are intrigued to feel <i>warm - blood - flush/heat</i> in Eddie as a reply. "Maybe I'm the one who's hungry for once," he mumbles against their plasma. "Don't know what it is about that scent. Could just eat you up, V."</p>
<p>It's their turn for the <i>flush/heat</i> feeling, and they squirm slightly. <b>No, Eddie, we are not food.</b></p>
<p>"Mmm, are you sure? Feel like I want to take a bite."</p>
<p>They can feel that Eddie is teasing, but not entirely, and that a tiny part of him is sincere. The combined words and feelings make them shiver more, and lose their grip on the butterscotch they're holding. <b>Nooo, we're not food, Eddie. Would not taste good,</b> they insist, while flooding their bond with <i>yes, please, tell me again</i> at the same time. Eddie will understand; sometimes there are things they can't say.</p>
<p>His hands stroke over them. "Wanna just eat you up, V," he murmurs, his fingers pressing in a little. They shudder again. "Just a little bite."</p>
<p>He opens his mouth against them, and Venom feels the press of his teeth. Their host's human teeth are mostly blunt; it's why Eddie has to use a sharp knife to cut his steak whenever he eats one, while Venom snickers in the background and mutters about teeth. They ripple, losing form just a little, and Eddie's hands catch their mass and draw it to his mouth again. "Mmm, yeah. Gonna eat you up, babe."</p>
<p><b>Noooo, Eddie, I am not for eating,</b> they protest, even as they push themselves against his lips. </p>
<p>"Oh, I think you are." He licks them, and they feel like melting. "I'm going to take a little bite here, and here, and here…" </p>
<p><b>Aaah - ah!</b> Affection flows warmly between them, and that hot, fizzing feeling that Venom is most used to feeling when it comes from Eddie, when he's in the shower, jerking off. They enjoy Eddie feeling it, but they don't feel it themselves, most of the time. This seems to be <i>not</i> those times, and the hot and fizzy feeling is like when Eddie lets them get those packets of PopRocks candy, except all over. And so much warmer. </p>
<p>"Just a little nibble here… and one here…" </p>
<p>They shiver, pressing themselves against Eddie's mouth as he speaks, so that they can feel the shape of his breath against their surface. "You want to get back to your sorting, love?" he asks. </p>
<p><b>Noooo… like you touching me like this, Eddie.</b> </p>
<p>Eddie slides his arms around them, weaving his fingers in their curling tentacles. He squeezes and they shiver again. "Tell me what you need, V."</p>
<p>They squirm. <b>Want, Eddie.</b></p>
<p>"Tell me what you want, then," he teases. Venom squirms some more. Eddie lifts a handful of their tentacles up to his mouth and pretends to bite at them, and Venom feels like they're melting again, twitches hard enough that some of the candies skitter across the table and onto the floor. Eddie looks unrepentant, although he still feels <i>flush/heat</i> very strongly. "Whoops."</p>
<p><b>Eddieeeeeee.</b> The hot and fizzy feeling pulses in them, and they push it at Eddie, wanting him to know. </p>
<p>"Wow." They feel him shiver now. "That's - like good sex <i>and</i> sinking into a nice hot bath all that once, mmm." </p>
<p>Venom does enjoy sharing a warm bath with Eddie. Something about it reminds him of Klyntar with his bud-mates, before they got old enough to fight. They pulse against Eddie's hands and he says, "What do you need? Want? I don't mind touching you like this, V., and I can feel that it feels good, but I need to know. Like, it feels like sex to me, but do you guys… do that?"</p>
<p>They squirm again. <b>We don't procreate the same as humans.</b></p>
<p>"I know <i>that</i>." His Eddie, endlessly patient with him, even when Venom thinks they don't deserve it. He rubs the handful of tentacles he's got lightly against his scratchy cheek, the sensation making them lose form a little, melting in the chair. They squeeze his hand. </p>
<p>"So..?" Eddie prompts, nuzzling the handful of them he's holding. </p>
<p>Venom gives up on words and slides up out of the chair, winding around Eddie's neck for a moment before slipping down under the collar of his shirt and flattening against Eddie's chest. "Unexpected," they hear Eddie murmur, then feel his sharp inhale. "Still smell like sugar, Vee."</p>
<p>Venom wiggles some tendrils down to nudge at the waistband of Eddie's sweatpants. "Really - seriously?" Eddie breathes, as <i>flush/heat</i> rolls through him, and through them as well. They climb further down Eddie's body, aiming for where he's the hottest, and when they get there, Eddie groans loudly. </p>
<p><b>Good, Eddie?</b> they check. </p>
<p>"Good." </p>
<p>They wrap themselves around Eddie's cock and squeeze. He moans, and Venom starts to taste the good neurotransmitters, the ones they only get when their human is aroused. Dopamine. Noradrenaline. Oxytocin. They squeeze around Eddie's cock again and he shakes, tipping himself into their chair. "Oh God, Vee," he gasps, and Venom feels a rush of pleasure at making Eddie feel good. </p>
<p>Part of them is still wrapped around his hand, and he brings them up to his mouth. They feel his teeth touch their pseudoskin and melt slightly, <i>flush/heat</i> swelling in them. They curl around the head of Eddie's cock and absorb the fluid there - delicious. Eddie's limbs jerk a little at that, and they push <i>amusement</i>.</p>
<p>"Yeah, ha, ha," they hear Eddie mutter. And feel, since he's still holding part of them close to his mouth, and they feel his damp warm breath. </p>
<p><b>Eat us up, Eddie,</b> they say. </p>
<p>"Mmm." He licks, and they pulse around his cock, delighted. "Fuck."</p>
<p>
  <b>More.</b>
</p>
<p>"A little bite," he breathes against them, before they feel the scrape of his teeth. </p>
<p><b>Yessss.</b> They ripple themselves along the length of Eddie's cock. Wordlessly, he asks for more, and they comply, wanting to give Eddie everything he could desire. There's more fluid, so they form a little tongue to lick it up right from the slit, and Eddie nearly writhes out of the chair. His fingers clutch hard at them. Not quite pain, but a jolt, so hot. They work themselves almost desperately around Eddie's cock now, squeezing and rippling and licking until Eddie's muscles all tighten and he shouts their name. His body expels more fluid than before and it's all delicious, full of enzymes and amino acids. They happily drink it up. </p>
<p><i>Flush/heat</i> fades slightly in Eddie's body after a few moments. They give his cock one final lick, then loosen their grip. </p>
<p>"Jesus, Vee," Eddie breathes. </p>
<p>
  <b>Feel good, Eddie?</b>
</p>
<p>He kisses the tentacles he's holding. "I feel amazing, how about you?"</p>
<p>They crawl back up to his neck and wrap around like a loose scarf. <b>Very good. As good as chocolate and tater tots combined.</b></p>
<p>"But not as good as pancreas?"</p>
<p><b>Almost. Very close.</b> They reach for a butterscotch disk and unwrap it, then tuck it gently into Eddie's mouth, setting it on his tongue. <b>You were delicious, Eddie.</b></p>
<p>He shivers at that, so Venom winds a little closer. "Thought you were the one who was gonna be delicious tonight," he murmurs.</p>
<p><b>Noooo… not for eating.</b> They lick his ear, considering. <b>Not tonight.</b></p>
<p>"Mmm, tomorrow? You can use the shower gel again."</p>
<p>They roll <i>agreement - pleasure - happiness</i> at Eddie, then nuzzle against his neck as he sighs. Doing this again tomorrow sounds good to them. But now, they need to finish sorting their candy.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>